Gundam SEED: Post chaos
by athrunzala
Summary: post series fic. Kira and Lacus are married and expecting a child. Warning: some OOC moments! primary is KxL, minor are AxC, DxM.H., and MxM.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, any characters, and all items associated with it. (And that royally sucks.)

This fic is rated T for language and violence.

It was about 8 A.M. on the ranch that was owned by Kira and Lacus. But this morning would be different.

Way different…

_Who really cares?_ Kira's mind wandered as he sat at the table. Of course, so did his eyes, as could be evidenced by the fact that his best friend was staring at him. "Um… Kira?"

Kira looked across the table to the source of the voice. Sitting on the opposite side was another individual who was around 5'9, and had piercing teal eyes and dark blue hair. His face was usually calm and serene, but Kira's odd behavior was worrying him. He was wearing a black, high-collared jacket that only fully closed in the chest area, with a green turtleneck and gray pants.

Kira was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear his friend the first time. So it was when Athrun called out louder for the fifth time that he looked over. "Athrun, what's wrong?" Kira's face looked slightly red, probably in embarrassment that he had been caught.

Athrun looked across the table at his friend. Even though Kira had been involved in the war, it hadn't really changed him Kira was still the same kind, caring, and thoughtful individual that you could possibly hope to meet. Kira stood about 5'7", with brown hair that was always messy and eyes that were a deep shade of purple-gray. He was wearing a black shirt that had the collar open and folded down. The shirt had black straps on it that were apparently there to hold the sleeves on, as the lower halves were not attached to the shirt. This was with a pair of blue jeans and was very simplistic.

Athrun looked back at Kira and just started laughing. "Hey! I don't see any thing funny here!" this voice belonged to a certain female. As the woman entered the room, Kira was dumbstruck. She looked to be around 5'4" in height, and had Blonde hair that was nearly identical to Kira's. She was wearing a blue tank top with a white mini skirt. "You… You're a girl!"

The woman then ran over to Kira and swiftly smacked him upside the head. "Of course I'm a girl! I am your sister, after all!" Athrun was totally clueless. "Cagalli, could you please explain what's going on here?"

The pair turned to face Athrun, and Kira began to speak. "It's a joke!" Athrun was dumbfounded. "A joke?" Cagalli elaborated, "The first time that we met, Kira thought that I was a boy…" "And when you attacked at Heliopolis, her hat fell off, and I realized that I had been trying to protect a _she_ and not a _he_," Kira finished.

Athrun looked confused for a moment longer, but then, as with all things odd, the light came on. "Hmm… Yeah. I get it," he said, very sarcastically.

"Okay, you! No need to be an ass!" When he turned to face Cagalli, he found out that she and Kira both were bright red, and ready to kill him.

"Um… I'm… sorry!" was all he could say before he got the glomping of a lifetime.

In a laboratory hidden under a mountain…

"You can come in now ma'am." Upon hearing this, a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties stood up. She was obviously in the military at one time, as she was standing in such a way as so to not look like a total civilian. She was wearing a blue denim jacket over a white blouse with a pair of blue jeans. Her hair and eyes were both beautiful shades of brown, and her fair skin indicated a woman who took care of herself.

"How did it go?" she asked very calmly, but her darting eyes gave away the fact that she was quite nervous. "It was a complete success. Those few pieces of hair that we were lucky enough to extract from the lining of the helmet allowed us to do this."

They walked for what to the woman seemed like hours until they got to what looked like a military hospital. "Sorry, ma'am. I have to leave now." The soldier snapped to attention, saluted, turned, and marched off.

The woman looked at the names on the wall, and then proceeded to walk past five rooms before deciding to run the remainder of the way to the last door. She opened the door, entered the room, and her face lit up. Sitting up, in a hospital bed, looking quite dazed, was a very familiar blonde head of hair.

Back at the ranch…

Kira was completely off in another world. He had just spent the past six hours trying to explain to Athrun why the hitting and 'you're a girl'-line was all a joke. It was just plain silly. He had tried and tried, but he couldn't get it through to Athrun that it was all just a big joke. So he was mentally exhausted.

In another part of the house Athrun and Cagalli were too busy making out to care about the movie they had been watching, and they didn't even notice when Lacus Clyne walked into Kira's room, and… A.n./- hahahahahahahaha! You thought that it was gonna get perverted! All you hentai's out there, Boo Ya! I really can't write stuff like that and put it up. 

Back in the lab…

"How do you feel?"

The woman was sitting in one of the two chairs in the room. Across from her was a man who appeared to be in his early thirties, with Prussian blue eyes and Blonde hair. He was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, over which he wore a two-tone blue vest, with the collar turned up.

"I'm fine. And how are you these days?"

"I'm getting along." She then began to get tears in her eyes. "Mu… when the Strike…"

"Hey. I told you. I'm the guy that can make the impossible possible, remember?"

"Yes, but how…"

She was silenced when Mu leaned in and kissed her.

"Listen," Mu said, "I'll stay with you forever. Simply for the reason that I love you."

The woman was shocked. "What did you say?"

Mu looked back down at her and smiled.

"I said I love you, Murrue Ramias."

The pair just stood there for several moments, not moving, just sharing a fond embrace. They then left the room and Murrue signed Mu out of the ward, and they headed off to their destination.

Kira stared up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind, and the only other person in the room knew it. It had been two months since he had married the love of his life, Lacus Clyne.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Kira looked towards the source of the voice. The question had come from a girl who appeared to be about 5'8" in height, with long, pink hair that was very well taken care of, and the most beautiful Periwinkle eyes that Kira had ever seen. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt, nasume, and in her hair was a gold hairclip.

"Nothing's wrong," he lied. "Why would you think that? Lacus is something bothering you?" Lacus looked back at Kira and smiled. "No. But I was beginning to think that you are not happy living here with me."

"Lacus, don't be silly. I love living here. I don't know what would make you think otherwise."

"Well, Kira, it's just…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. Kira looked over just as she was about to collapse. But instead of collapsing, she ran over to him and held on to him as tightly as she could. "It's just that every time you leave, I fear that you could be killed."

Kira's eyes widened with the realization that he could be killed every time he stepped out of the door, and he returned the hug that he was being given and ran his hand through her flowing pink hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Lacus… I… don't want you to worry about me. I've been through hell before, and I seriously think that I can handle anything that life can throw at me."

"Are you sure, Kira?" Lacus looked up at him with a look that would tell any guy that he should brace himself.

"Lacus, what's going on?" Kira knew that he was about to get a shock, and he wasn't really sure how bad it was going to be.

"Kira…" she was hesitating.

"What is it, Lacus?" Kira was ready for anything now.

"… I'm pregnant." Lacus began to cry again.

"Don't cry, Lacus," he reassured her as he put his hand under her chin, lifting her face up to look at his own. "It's okay. We did get married two months ago. And there are plenty of good doctors around who know about things like this. We'll be alright."

Lacus stopped crying long enough to say, "Really?"

Kira looked back at her reassuringly, and answered. "Yes, Lacus, I'm sure. And I will protect you. I promise."

Lacus leaned in closer to him, and the couple shared a tender kiss, while Athrun and Cagalli watched from the doorway.

To Be Continued…

A.n.\ - well? I know that I'm totally trashing a lot of the characters in these fics, but I have seen worse fics out there! Like has anybody noticed the slew of yaoi and yuri fics out there? That can make many people loose their lunch. And as for Mu's resurrection, I am the author, so I can do that.

N.e.hoo, this is my first SEED fic, so please don't kill me over it. And no. I probably won't put up a prequel. So sorry to all of you out there who would want that.


	2. Rise to the Occasion

Standard disclaimer: Not Mine. Not Mine. NOT MINE! But maybe… nope. That's not mine either.

Warning: you probably don't need this, as you are now reading the second chapter, but I don't really care. Yes I do. See first chapter for yer stinkin' warning.

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos

Phase 02: Rise to the Occasion

The following day was quiet. There was almost an air of uneasiness in the air. The four friends were now nervously awaiting the arrival of a very important date, and they were uncertain as to the future of everything that they did. Even their friendship seemed to be on thin ice. It was as if Kira was walking on eggshells. It appeared the same for Lacus. The pair was trying as hard as they humanly could to control their urges, and this was not easy.

It was like this for about two months, and would have gone on forever if not for the arrival of some unexpected company.

Outside, Murrue Ramias, Mu La Flaga, and three people who were about Kira and Athrun's age were waiting on the porch. The first was about 5'8 ½", with Blonde hair, Light Blue eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a cream button-up shirt over a dark blue tee, with brown pants. On his right hand, he wore a plain, men's wedding band. Normally, Dearka Elsman was talkative and, on occasion, annoying, but today, he was strangely quiet.

"Listen, honey, we probably shouldn't be here." The voice was female, and belonged to the other woman in the group, Miriallia Hao. She was around 5'6" in height, with Light Brown hair, Light Blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a red denim jacket that cut off at the waist over a white tank top, with a red mini skirt. On her right hand, she wore a wedding band that sported a stunning ruby.

"Mir, if we weren't supposed to be here, then why are we?" Sai Argyle was around 5'7" in height, and had Blonde hair that was combed to one side. He was his usual pair of yellow tinted sunglasses on his face, and was wearing a black button up shirt over a white tee shirt with black jeans.

Murrue was wearing a red sundress that was very form fitting. Mu was quite aware of this. He was wearing a black tank top with black jeans. He and Murrue had been riding in the back seat of Miriallia's car, and had been making out the whole way to the ranch. Sai and Dearka had arrived in a Military helicopter, since they were with the OSDF.

Now they were waiting at the front door to Kira's house.

Inside the house, Lacus was walking towards the door when she promptly turned about and ran to the bathroom. Cagalli took this as a cue to open the door.

The first sound that was heard by the group was Lacus's pained retching coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Cagalli looked slightly embarrassed, until Mu looked away from the bathroom door and said, "Is she gonna be okay?" She looked at Mu, a the bathroom, back to Mu, and said, "Yeah. She's gonna be just fine. She's been doing this every day for the past five months."

The entire porch group was shocked. "WHAT? FIVE MONTHS?"

The female blonde looked back at them and said, "Look. Why don't you let her husband explain it to you." At that moment, almost as if on cue, Kira walked out of the room he and Lacus shared. He was wearing a pair of black pants. And that was it.

Sai was shocked. He hadn't even thought about the fact that Kira could ever work out. He had always attributed the fact that Kira had superior strength to his being a Coordinator.

Kira was almost in a trance until Mu looked in his direction and said, "Hey, kid! How ya doing?" Kira looked in the direction of the voice, and his jaw dropped. Standing on his front porch was the Hawk of Endymion, the man famous for making the impossible possible, Mu La Flaga.

"Mu! I thought you died!" Kira's words were not in vain. The real Mu had died during the second battle of Jachin Due when Murutai Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos, in a crazed state, had shot Natarle Bagurile, and then entered the Archangel as the target of the Archangel class warship Dominion's Lohengrin cannon. Mu had piloted the Aile Strike Gundam right into the path of the shot, and used the shield to deflect the blast, but lost his life in the process.

"Well, according to the Murrue, I did. But some Orb scientists were able to find enough of me among the remains of the Strike to make a new me. So… here I am. And what the hell is wrong with the pink princess?" Again, almost as if on cue, Lacus walked out of the bathroom.

Kira blushed a little, invited the group in, and said, "You had better sit down. I don't want to rush anybody to the hospital."

When they were all seated, Dearka spoke up. "Well, Kira? We're waiting." Kira looked at them and began to speak. "Well… um… oh boy. Where to start… um… uh…" Murrue, Sai, Mir, Mu, and Dearka were all shocked, Here was Kira, speechless.

Murrue spoke up to offer some advice. "Kira, why not start with telling us when you and Lacus got married." Kira looked back, thanked her, and began to speak again. "Okay. Well, Lacus and I have been married since two months after the war ended. And then two months later… um… uh…yeah."

Lacus, who had been listening from behind Kira, decided to take over at this point. "Kira and I have been married since the war ended, and two months later, of five months ago, I began to feel queasy on a regular basis. So I went to the doctor's office, and he ran a couple of tests, and determined that I was pregnant. So now you have the whole story. I'm pregnant, and Kira is my husband."

Miriallia jumped up out of her seat and ran over to Lacus and Kira. "Kira could you take the guys into another room, please. I want to talk to Murrue, Cagalli and Lacus. You know. girl talk." Kira looked back, smiled, and nodded. He then took Mu, Sai, and Dearka on a tour of the house.

After making sure that the guys were all gone, Mir shrieked. "This is great! We really need to have a girl's night! You know, I could easily…" "Just don't make it too girly. You know how I feel about too much pink and all that." Murrue looked back at Cagalli and said, "I'm sure that she will make accommodations for all of us."

Lacus then looked back at the brunette and said, "When did you become Mrs. Elsman?" Mir was initially shocked at this, but calmed down when she realized that the pop star was asking her as a friend. "Dearka and I have been married for three months now."

"Congratulations to you." Lacus had a way of being extremely formal about things like marriage. Murrue looked back at them, smiled and then went back to reading the magazine that she had picked up off the coffee table.

In another part of the house, Kira was busy explaining to Mu everything that had happened. "So, why didn't you have a bachelor party?" Kira heard this and sighed. "We did have one. We all believed you to be dead, so… well… you know."

Mu looked at the floor, the ceiling, and then back at Kira. "Right. I know how it works. A dead man can't really receive mail, now, can he?" Athrun was shocked to see Mu, who had been, before his death, so vibrant and full of energy, now depressed.

"Mu," Athrun said, "we could have a guy's night!" Dearka looked at Athrun with a shocked expression on his face. "Athrun," he began, "do you have your head screwed on tight?" Athrun looked at the blonde, smiled, gave him a thumbs up, and turned back to Mu. "Well? What do you think.?"

"Mu," Kira said, "You don't have to agree to this if you don't want to." Mu thought about the proposition for a moment before smiling, looking around the room, and saying, "Yeah. That's a great idea! This way, I can catch up with you guys, and Murrue wouldn't have to worry about me."

Little did he know that things would not always go as planned.

To Be Continued…

When plans are made, they don't always go as originally designed. So when the group falls under attack from a group calling themselves the Terran Protectorate, Weapons that have been silent awaken to once again protect. Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos, Flying Death. Break through to a new horizon, Gundam!

A.n.\ - well? What'cha think? This is after all, chapter 2. I'm not really sure how many more phases I am gonna write for this, but if you haven't yet realized, this fic takes place after Gundam SEED, but is also a replacement for SEED Destiny. Sorry! I won't know about GSD until this fall! Therefore, I can't write any of those characters into the story.


	3. Flying Death

Disclaimer: Yeah. Still don't own it! Although if I did, I would make a live action film, star in it as Athrun, and totally be with the girl who plays Cagalli! ahem Sorry. I get a little carried away with the whole Athrun\Cagalli thing.

Warning: General WAFF-iness, and violence ahead. Don't read if you don't like violence!

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos

Phase 03: Flying Death

It had been a few days since Mu had shown up at Kira's house, and now, the girls were going to have their night, and the guys were going to have theirs. Kira agreed to vacate so the girls could use the house, so the guy's party was going to happen at Dearka's place.

It was about 12PM when Mir arrived at Kira's house to begin the set up for the party. As he had promised lacus, Kira and athrun vacated the house when Mir arrived. The fact that the boys had their sleeping bags with them meant that there would probably be alcohol involved.

"So, from the look of things, Kira and Athrun won't be back tonight." Lacus looked over at Mir for a second, then went back to focusing on what she was cooking. "Yes. That can be a good thing." Mir's response sounded extremely cryptic, but Lacus didn't pay any attention to it.

On the other side of town…

Kira and Athrun were a little lost. Neither of them had ever been to Dearka's house before, and they hoped to find it before nightfall. So they went to the first person they knew. _Bzzz…_ Kira pressed the buzzer a couple more times before they heard a voice come over the intercom. "Hello?" "Sai, this is Kira." "Kira, what's up?" "We were hoping that we could follow you over to Dearka's." "Okay. Just wait there. I was actually on my way out." "Thanks, Sai."

It only took Sai five minutes tot get all of his things together and get down the stairs to Kira and Athrun. "So, Kira, Athrun, you guys ready?" Sai was skeptical about their packing." Athrun looked over at Kira, who motioned for Sai to follow him. They walked around the corner, and Kira pointed to the black Ducati that he had ridden on to get to town. "And what did you take, Athrun?" Athrun pointed to a magenta Corvette that was parked behind the motorcycle. "Okay. I'm gonna ride with Athrun. Not that I don't trust you, Kira, I just don't care for motorcycles." Kira gave Sai a nod, picked up his helmet, which was obviously hijacked from the Archangel's locker room, as was his riding outfit.

When they arrived at Dearka's house, Sai rang the bell, and Dearka came to the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!" The trio entered the house and closed the door. "So, Dearka…" Kira got a smirk on his face. "Or should I say Mr. Elsman…" Dearka gave Kira a death glare. "…okay… Dearka it is. What exactly are we doing?"

Dearka's face went from the death glare to a smirk. "So kind of you to ask," he said in his usual sarcastic tone. "But I believe that my partner in crime can better answer that question." Mu then stepped out from his hiding spot around the corner. "Thanks. I was gonna jump out and scare the piss out of them." He then turned to Kira, Sai and Athrun. "Well… first off, you have to take pity on the three unmarried guys here and do some things that single guys do." Kira looked nervous. "Like what?"

Mu looked at Dearka and smiled. "Well," he said as he turned back to face them, "You two are gonna be goin' out on the town tonight!" Kira and Athrun looked at each other with a worried expression on both their faces. They nervously turned back to Mu, Sai, and Dearka, who were standing in front of them with triumphant grins on their faces.

It was just at that exact moment that the group heard screams coming through an open window. "Okay. I know that we were planning a party, but this was totally not what I was expecting!" Mu shouted as he ran after Kira, Athrun, and Dearka.

In another part of town, people were running around in total panic. And it was not without reason. A group of five Mobile Suits was destroying everything in their path. Upon arriving at the scene, Kira was horrified. He had only seen this once before. And the last time, his home was destroyed. "Hey! This way!" Kira looked over to see that Dearka was pointing towards the military base.

"Athrun! Let's go!" Athrun came running as he heard his name called. He then followed Kira, Mu, and Dearka onto the base, and right to the express elevator. "Dearka," Athrun questioned as he looked at his friend, "What the hell are we…" "Oh, you'll see," the blonde said in a secretive voice. Once the elevator reached the bottom of the shaft, the quartet stepped out, and the lights turned on. Standing before them were five very familiar pieces of machinery. "Dearka," Mu shouted, "I really don't care how the hell you guys hid this from us, but that doesn't matter. Let's just destroy those Mobile Suits that are on the surface!" he then climbed into a pilot suit, and proceeded to board his own MS.

Once they had occupied their Mobile Suits, Kira asked, "Um… What about the fifth one?" it was then that he heard a voice over the radio in his cockpit. "What? You thought that I'd honestly let you _guys_ have all the fun?" Kira was amazed. "Cagalli! What are you… how did you…" Cagalli was ready to go first, so they forgot the conversation and just went along with the launch procedures.

One by one the Mobile suits were catapulted into the air, and Dearka and Cagalli paired off, and went in low. They could have easily destroyed the five Mobile Suits that were there, had it not been for the reenforcements that had decided to show up for the enemy just as they had began to launch.

"What the hell! These bastards just don't know when to give up!" Mu was furious. He was almost out of power, so he had decided to switch from his beam rifle to the beam saber that the Aile pack was equipped with. "Screw it!" Mu was now ready to explode. "Attention Strike. We're launching another pack. Prepare for the change." Mu was relieved to hear the ground controller's voice informing him that he would have some power. He jettisoned the Aile Pack just as the Sword Pack cleared the fence. With the new pack equipped, he landed and went to work helping the Buster and Strike Rouge clear the enemy MS from the radar screen.

In the air, it was another battle all together. Kira and Athrun were busy taking care of the airborne units that were constantly threatening to destroy the town from above. "Damn you!" Kira shouted as he took out five of them with the Freedom's advanced targeting systems. Athrun was having his own problems. "Why don't you just die?" Athrun questioned as he picked off Mobile Suits one by one.

"Who," Cagalli began to question, "the hell are these guys?" "Well, little lady, Let me answer that for you." The voice was familiar but it was over an MS to MS channel. Cagalli looked to her right to see an Astray MS fighting along side her. "Who the hell are you? Identify yourself!" Mu was furious that there was an unknown variable on the field. "Well, well, well. The Hawk of Endymion lives on, eh? Don't tell me you've already forgotten the Tiger." Mu was relieved to know that the voice was at least on their side. With their ally's help, they quickly dispatched the enemy Mobile Suits.

As soon as the last flaming remains of MS crashed to the ground, the group returned to the base, and used an elevator designed for Mobile Suits to reach the subterranean hangar. Once they had all disembarked, the Strike, Strike Rouge, and Buster were all plugged into the wall sockets, and stowed away.

"So, Mu La Flaga. You live again." The man who had earlier called himself the Tiger was now addressing Mu. He stood around 5'11" in height, and had brown hair and blue eyes he was wearing an Orb Militia uniform, and was very charismatic. "I should have known it was you," Cagalli said. "You're the only one to ever call me 'little lady'."

"Okay. To answer your first question, those guys are with a militant group calling themselves the Terran Protectorate." All faces in the room were glued to Waltfeld. "Well, I've got to get back home. Julia worries when I don't come back after a battle. See ya later, Mu!" With that Andrew Waltfeld left the building. "Shit! I gotta get going, too!" Cagalli yelled as she turned towards the door and ran out of the room. "Well guys," Dearka said as he turned around, "it looks like our night out is ruined. Why don't we just go somewhere fun." "Sounds good to me," Kira said as he followed the group out of the room.

To Be Continued…

When plans have gone awry, things can fix them again. But when seeking entertainment, you really need to be careful what you do. Things can go from good to bad, and life will still go on. Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos: What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

A.n.\- Well, this is getting easier as I go along! And yes. I know that the combat was a bit short, but that's a problem that I'll have to deal with later. In any case, I really have to complete this soon, because all good things must come to an end.

I also know that I don't have one of those 'Fight through the flames, Gundam' type things, but I really thought that they were kinda corny in the series, and I can't really think of a good one for every phase, so when there is one, please note that I agonized over it for hours.

As for the enemy Mobile Suits, they are all the same as the ones seen in the Series. So please don't ask me for the names. All I know is that they are spelled really funny, so I can't give you an exact spelling. Sorry.

See ya next phase!

- athrun


	4. What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

Disclaimer: Everything except Cagalli is not mine. Okay. That's lying. The characters, map, and all other things pertaining to Gundam SEED are really not mine. SO YOU NO SUE! ahem Gundam SEED belongs to Sunrise and Bandai.

Warning: This is getting to be a little boring. So this chapter will throw a bit of comedy into the mix. If you don't believe that these characters should ever be drunk, then don't read on! Alcohol will be involved, so if you are under 21 and want to do anything described in this chapter, DON'T I don' want the nasty e-mails from parents telling me to stop writing this story!

So just to remind you, this chapter is rated T for Language and Drug use.

Yoda: If approve of this you do not, then continue on you shall not.

Athrun: What the hell are you doing here?

Excel: What the fuck did I tell you about making those damn cameo appearances? Get the hell out of here!

Athrun: that goes or you too, Excel.

Excel: How the hell do you know my name?

Athrun: (in a Darth Vader voice) Excel, I… am the author.

Excel runs away screaming. 

Athrun: Sorry! Now back to your regularly scheduled fic!

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos

Phase 04: What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

As soon as they group left the base, they ran into Sai, who had been helping to keep civilians out of the area of the fight. He looked exhausted, and his clothes were torn and bloody. "Um…" Sai said as he realized that Dearka was looking him over. "Look, Sai," Mu said, "You helped us out a lot. Why don't we head back to Dearka's place and change clothes, and then go hit the town." "Yeah. That sounds good," Sai said.

Back at the Yamato's ranch, the party was well underway. Everybody was drinking. Even Lacus, but since she was pregnant, Miriallia had been considerate and bought a few bottles of non-alcoholic wine. "…So, then, he says 'What it is?'. I thought I was going to die laughing!" Murrue was telling about a conversation that she and Mu had had during the war. It had been pretty hilarious. "Are there any other times that you spent with Mu that were funny?" Mir was curious. She knew that Murrue was in love with Mu and wanted to know what else he did that was weird. "Well, there was the time in the desert…"

flashback

it was about 10 PM, but Murrue Ramias couldn't sleep. She had been troubled by what she had witnessed only two days earlier. Images of Kira and Flay locked in the carnal positions of love-making ran through her mind. It had disturbed her. And she wasn't sure what to do. So she got dressed and left her quarters.

"I can't believe this mess!" Petty Chief Murdoch was furious. And with good reason. The cockpit of the Strike was littered with all sorts of junk and garbage. As he threw it out, Flay Alster picked it up and put it in a garbage bag that she was holding. "Ever since that battle against the Tiger earlier, Yamato's been using this as his living quarters."

From a catwalk overhead, Mu La Flaga looked on in disbelief as Styrofoam trays, plastic cups, cutlery and other various objects were thrown from the Strike's cockpit. He sighed and turned to walk away only to find that Murrue Ramias had joined him on the catwalk.

"It's been like this for three days now." Mu looked at her in disbelief. "Huh? Listen, commander, I really don't have a clue what you're talking about." Prior to that battle, Crewman Alster wouldn't even talk to Kira. Now, I think they've even slept together."

Mu was shocked but did his best to hide it. "Well," he said, "They are just kids." The brunette looked down at the floor as they walked towards the bridge of the Archangel. "I know that," she said. "But I see what Kira… I mean… Ensign Yamato does when he's in battle, and I completely forget all about that." She looked up at Mu. "I really need to remember that no matter how good they are in combat, they are still just teenagers. I really should have seen this coming. What do you think I should do about this?"

The blonde veteran looked Murrue up and down, and put his right hand behind his head. "Actually, what I think probably shouldn't be said," he stated as he blushed a little. "Murrue cocked her head a bit and noticed that his eyes had started to wander. "I kind of sensed that from you," she said as she walked back down the hall towards her quarters.

end flashback

"You've got to be joking," Cagalli said as she stifled a snicker. "Nope. Not a bit," Murrue said as she looked around the room. "And," she admitted, "to tell you the truth, I was thinking the same thing at that time." "Then why didn't you just sleep with Mu then?" Miriallia asked in a curious sort of voice. "Because," Murrue began, "at the time, he was a Mobile Armor pilot, and I had just gotten over my previous boyfriend's death. He was also an MA pilot as well." Mir gasped. "So that's why you wear that rose necklace!" Murrue looked at the floor and back up at the group around her. "Yes. That's why I wear it."

Back at Dearka's house, things were rapidly getting worse. Athrun was running around the room kissing everything, and Mu was wearing a lamp shade. Sai was telling jokes, but was so drunk that he kept falling down in the middle, and Kira and Dearka were sitting on the couch laughing their heads off. "Sho, I shed to huhr, whash you lulking at, baybeh?" Sai was now talking to the wall, and Mu was still wearing the lamp shade.

Kira looked over in Sai's general direction. "Shut she heall oop you shutpeed mowrahn." Dearka looked over at Kira, and began to giggle. Kira looked back at him and said in a not so soft voice, "Whash yer pr…hic…praahhbuhm, sheet fer braynsh?" Just as he finished saying this, Athrun walked on over to Dearka and kissed him. Hard. Sai looked over and saw this, and began to get furious. "Get cher handsh off ah me laydee, mishtuh."

Sai then threw Athrun across the room, and began making out with the blonde coordinator. In his stupor, Dearka seemed to enjoy the kiss from Sai more than he enjoyed the one from Athrun. Little did they know that their wives and girlfriends were all on their way to see what their men were doing.

In the car, Murrue was a little nervous. She had never seen what happens to men when you leave them all alone, so she had reason to be. When Mir announced that they were at her house, they weren't expecting to find the mess that they were about to walk in on, but it would certainly make them go back to the ranch and laugh their head off.

Upon entering, they immediately sensed that something was wrong. And what they saw in the living room would both scar and entertain them for the rest of the night. Sai was a barstool a lap dance, Mu was clutching a garbage can for dear life, Athrun was heard shouting that he would never drink that much again from the bathroom, and Kira and Dearka were asleep amidst puddles of drool. The girls decided that they had better let the boys finish out the night alone, and got back into the SUV and drove back to the ranch.

When they arrived, they went back inside to laugh the rest of the night away. They would never tell what they had seen but forget all of it when they all went to bed that night.

When the Kira and Dearka woke up, they were both in need of some Tylenol, and various other headache medications. So, since they were still feeling terrible, they both went back to sleep. It would be several hours before anybody else in the house would wake up, and they wanted every last hour of sleep that they could get.

Back at the ranch, Miriallia was wide awake, Lacus had woken her up at around 3 AM spilling her guts in the toilet. This was odd, since Cagalli had said that the morning sickness didn't usually hit until nine or ten. But she didn't care. She was at least awake to help her friend out if she needed it, and besides she could giggle a little bit about the fact that once they woke up, they were going to have the entire day to relax until the boys got back.

As Lacus walked out of the bathroom, she knew something was wrong. Lacus was holding on to her abdomen for dear life, and appeared to be in pain. "Lacus," she said, "what's going on?" The pink haired girl looked back at her with a pained expression, coughed twice, and then passed out. Mir panicked for a brief moment, but then regained her composure, and went over to Murrue, who was sleeping with a magazine over her face, and shook her awake. "What is it," the brunette said as she opened her eyes. When she saw Mir's worried face, she opened her eyes and saw what she was so worried about. "Mir," she said as she grabbed the jacket that Mu had left with her, "wake up Cagalli and call the hospital." She then ran out and started the car.

It only took Mir five seconds to wake the blonde up. Then the two of them lifted Lacus into the back seat of the car, since at almost three months, the pink haired girl was quite heavy. "Look, we need to get her to the hospital," Murrue's voice was frantic. "If we don't, she could loose the baby." She said this just as the red and white lights became visible in the rearview mirror.

It only took a few moments to clear up the mess with the officer. He was glad to offer his assistance in getting Lacus to the hospital, so he took the lead, and radioed the hospital dispatch to inform them that he had an emergency situation on his hands and to expect him and a red convertible to pull up in front at any moment.

Once inside the hospital, the doctors went to work immediately to save Lacus and the baby. They were lucky that Yzak had gone to med school after the war had ended and was now a doctor at that very hospital. "Well, this is unique." Yzak had just gone out into the waiting room to inform the parties concerned that the "pink princess" would be alright.

"So what the hell were you guys doing when this all started?" They all jumped when Yzak said that. Miriallia looked over at him. Even though he was the same age as her, his long, silvery hair gave the impression of a man much older. And he had a scar that ran down his face. It started over his left eyebrow, and then stopped halfway down his right cheek. He stood around 5'7", and was wearing his white lab coat over a blue button up shirt, and black pants, with a black tie. "We were all out in the living room, and she was in the bathroom. We were sleeping." Yzak looked back at her and smiled. Miriallia was confused. "What's wrong with her," Murrue asked. Yzak looked around the room and motioned for them all to follow them into his office.

Once inside, he shut the door, turned to face them and said, "nothing is wrong with her. She's just tired. The morning sickness should disappear in about a month. But for now, you just need to let her sleep." Cagalli was relieved to hear this. "You have no idea of how thankful we are to you for this, Yzak." Yzak looked back at the blonde haired female with a questioning look on his face. "What, pray tell, do you mean, Cagalli?" Cagalli looked back at him and said, "You don't really know Kira then, do you? Can you honestly imagine trying to explain to him how his wife had a miscarriage?" the silver haired youth looked back at her and said, "You're right. I honestly can't do it."

He then ushered them out of the office and told them what to do if it ever happened again. He then proceeded to release Lacus to them, and told them all to be careful on the way home. After sending them on their way, he turned to the nurse and said to be expecting complications with Lacus' pregnancy. He then went into his office and closed the door.

To Be Continued…

When parties end and life gets serious, people can get a little crazy. So when normalcy ceases to exist, there exists only chaos. The Terran Protectorate may be on its way out, but for Kira, there are more important things to worry about. How will he cope with the fact that he could loose his unborn child at any minute? Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos: Life. Overcome and triumph, Gundam!

A.n.\- Okay. I know that I took pretty much all of the characters OOC, but please deal with that. I tested the whole drunken man thing on my brother, and he thought that it was hilarious. Also, you will notice that I am having a few problems with spelling, capitalization, and punctuation. That is because Microsoft Word is a real P.I.T.A. so this fic is taking a little longer than my Gungrave fic to write. I mean, come on, it thinks that Mu is a misspelling of moo, muse, and a whole host of other words.

Sorry about the rant, but it was necessary to keep me from goin' insane. Thanks for putting up with it. See you next phase! And R and R!

Thanx!

-athrun


	5. Life, Part 1

Disclaimer: It still ain't mine.

Warning: I think that by now, you know what goes in here.

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos

Phase 05.1: Life

It had been two months since the whole girl's night\guy's night ordeal, and things were beginning to settle down around the Yamato household. Kira had finally been convinced by Lacus to tell his parents about his current status in life, and his father and mother were both thrilled. His mother even offered to watch the baby if they needed a vacation. Miriallia and Dearka were getting along wonderfully. She was now two months pregnant, and Dearka couldn't have been happier. Murrue and Mu were getting to be the greatest romance novel ever, and were told to keep it to a minimum around Mir and Lacus.

Life was going smoothly until…

"What the hell do you mean, I did it?" Athrun and Cagalli were arguing. Again. They hadn't been the same since the day he had returned. They were at each other's throats for two hours and then for the next four, they would be in spit-swap city. Then it was back to kill-em-all-and-let-God-sort-em-out. This was really no way to live.

"When I say that," Cagalli snarled, "I mean that you did it! How much more obvious do I have to be you stupid bastard!" Kira was even having a hard time with this. He, least of all, couldn't stand to have his sister and best friend arguing. And Lacus didn't like the idea of them acting like that when the baby was born.

Lacus was now five months in and she showed it. Kira was proud to be father of the baby, but at the moment, he wasn't so proud of his twin. She and Athrun hadn't said a word to each other since their last argument, which ended with Athrun yelling something about how Cagalli was a dirty, and was cheating on him and he then stormed out. He hadn't been seen or heard from since.

Cagalli was now spending all of her time in her room, crying her eyes out. Kira and Lacus had even searched all over the place for him, but they couldn't even get him to return calls on his cell phone. Kira hoped that it was only a matter of time before Athrun returned, but he wasn't so sure. Then, the phone rang.

Kira picked it up first. "Hello. This is Kira. May I ask who is calling?" the voice on the other end sounded relieved. "This is the Brightondale Police. We have someone in custody over here who claims to know you. Says his name is Athrun Zala, or something like that. Can you confirm his story?" Kira's eyes grew big. "Y-Yes," he stammered. "I'll be right over." He hung up the phone, leaned out of his office into the living room and hollered, "Dearka! Get in the car! We're going!"

After a two hour drive, they arrived at the police station. Waiting for them at the front desk was a very scared, very naked Athrun Zala. The man standing beside him stood around 5'8" and was wearing a blue police officer's uniform, complete with handgun. "Sorry, to disturb you," the officer began, "but we found him in an alley like this." Kira tossed a duffle bag towards the blue haired youth. "Here, Athrun," he said, "Put these on." Athrun looked at Kira with an expression that showed that he had been humbled and said, "Thanks, Kira. How is Cagalli doing?"

Kira, sensing that Athrun was not going to run away again in the near nor the distant future, said, "She's locked herself in her room, and is refusing to see anybody except for you." Dearka looked over at Athrun once he was clothed and said, "So, buddy, you ready to go home?" Athrun simply nodded. The trio then walked out of the police station and headed home.

Upon their arrival, Lacus ran out to greet them. "You found him!" Kira got out of the Mercedes, and went to meet his wife's greeting. "Yeah, Lacus," the Freedom's pilot said, "with some legal aide." Lacus wondered as to the meaning of the last response, but she just shrugged it off headed back into the house with her husband and lover.

Athrun slowly approached the door at the end of the hall. As he drew closer, he could hear sobbing coming from the other side. When he reached the door, he knocked. "Who the hell is it now, and what the hell do you want from me?" came the reply. Athrun was shocked at how depressed Cagalli sounded. He had never meant to hurt her like that.

He finally gathered his courage and spoke up. "Cagalli…" but he never got to finish the sentence. The door had been pulled open, and he was dragged inside but his belt buckle. Once inside, athrun was amazed. He had never been inside Cagalli's room before, and he was amazed to see that it was surprisingly like his own. He would have looked around more if it wasn't for the new attachment to his face. He realized that he was being led to the bed, but he didn't care. He was in here with the one person that he loved, and that was good enough for him. He didn't even notice when Cagalli began to undo his belt and… (A.n.\- OMG! OO What is wrong with me! I can't really put this up like this! I might do an M rated redo of this fic, where all parts are together, and it will include extra scenes, but I'm not really sure. N.e.hoo, back to the fic!)

Out in the living room, Kira and Lacus flopped down on the couch. The day had been exhausting, and they were both asleep within minutes.

To Be Continued…

When life gives you lemons, You have to make lemonade. Kira has to face up to the fact that Lacus could miscarry their child, and has to make some difficult decisions. Decisions that could change everybody's lives forever. When they are made, their effects could be felt through the ages. Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos: Life. Make the choice and rise up, Gundam!

A.n.\- well, yeah. This one was real short. But I wrote it on the same day as the other chapters, and it is really kind of nice how it ends. But if you don't like it, then tough. I'm the author here! You can't do anything about it! So, in the immortal words of Stewie on Family Guy: DAMN YOU ALL! So if you don't like this story, then why the hell did you read it this far? Hmm? Just bugger off now and let me write the rest in peace.


	6. Life, Part 2

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine! Sorry! Nope! Don't own any of it. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada. And it will probably stay that way. Chikusho! ahem sorry about that! I really have to learn to control myself!

Warning: possibly darker chapter this time around. Also the usual WAFF and OOC moments that I have such great fun writing!

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED:

Post Chaos

Phase 06: Life Pt.2

Kira was a little dumbfounded. _Lacus could miscarry at any time._ He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't even notice Dearka walk into the living room. So, he was quite believably startled when the blonde Coordinator began to speak.

"Hey, um… Kira?" the blonde said with a look of confusion on his face. Kira, who was now shaken out of his completely derailed train of thought looked over at him to see that the usually certain and calm form of Dearka Elsman was almost distraught and embarrassed.

"Dearka," the brunette began, but was interrupted by a scream coming from the bedroom he shared with Lacus.

The two ran to the room only to see a very sweaty, very pregnant Lacus clutching the bed sheets with both hands. Her eyes, however, were closed so tight, that it seemed as though her skin would break away from her head if they were to shut any more. Kira quickly ran over to the bed, and lifted his wife out of it and began carrying her out to the couch, where he put her down. Instantly, she stopped screaming, and proceeded to finish her nap.

"So…" Dearka's curious side was beginning to show through. "Listen, D. She's been like this for the past two months." Kira looked like he was ready to kill Dearka, until he looked up and saw that Dearka's face had a look of genuine concern etched on it.

Dearka looked back at his friend. "So. It's been seven months already." The brunette Coordinator looked at the ground, and then back up at the blonde. "Yeah. And ever since she told me about…" Kira was trailing off into another topic. And Dearka was aware of what Lacus had told Kira, as she had first told Mir, who had conveyed it to his own ears.

Dearka looked back at Kira and said, "Look, Kira. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Kira looked at the blonde with a look that expressed how truly thankful he was to have somebody around who understood what it was that he was going through. "Thanks, Dearka," he replied to the tan Coordinator's comment. "I really want to thank you for being there for me to talk to through all of this."

Dearka looked back at Kira with a humbled and embarrassed look on his face. "Geeze, Kira. Never knew that you felt like that. But if it's all the same, you're welcome." His face then brightened. "Look, why don't I watch the house. You and Lacus go on a vacation." He then looked up to see that Lacus was now awake and standing in the doorway, looking at the outside world.

Kira got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his wife. "I guess you heard that last part."

Lacus turned to face him and smiled. "Yes. I did." Kira's face turned grim when he realized that a vacation would no longer be a surprise to the love of his life. "And?" "And," she said as she leaned in towards him, "would be wonderful."

Kira looked down at Lacus, and they shared a fond embrace. "Kira?" the pink hair pop idol looked up at her husband.

"Yes, Lacus? What's wrong?" Kira knew that something was up, and was afraid that maybe Lacus had miscarried. "Kira, do you promise to love me no matter what happens?" She looked up at the brunette with watery eyes. And he looked back, and said, "Yes, Lacus. I promise."

"Oh, will you two just pack and get out of here." They couple looked over at Dearka, who looked as though he was about to puke. "What'sa matter? Can't little Dearka stand to see two Coordinators who love each other?"

Dearka looked towards the voice to see Cagalli, who was wearing a white cut off shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, emerge from her room. Over her shoulder was a jean jacket that was worn with the sleeves much longer than the rest of it. "You know, Cagalli, Dearka hasn't been able to stand seeing people make out since the first day I met him." Athrun was now behind the blonde Natural, and aside from the fact that his hair had become quite log and messy, he looked the same as always.

Cagalli looked back at the Blue haired Coordinator and said on thing: "Tie that back, please." Athrun obligingly reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band, and tied back his hair, causing it to look much neater.

Looking around, one could tell that there was a definite air of togetherness in the room. Here they were, five friends, all sharing in one common joke. It was the greatest thing that any of them could have ever hoped for.

"Listen you four," Dearka said with what he thought was his whiniest voice, "I'm gonna count to four, and if I should have to proceed to five, then you're all dead." Athrun looked at Dearka, and a smile slowly crept on to both men's faces. The two jumped into the center of the room and began to wrestle. Kira and Cagalli only became involved when they deemed that Athrun was the definite winner.

After that, Kira went with lacus to find a plane to take them away for a few weeks. They were hoping that this would allow them to take their minds off of work, miscarriages and various other worries that came their way.

From the door, Dearka, Athrun, and Cagalli all watched the pair drive off. In their minds, they were relieved that Kira and Lacus would get few days away from the worries of the world.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, and she looked back at him. The pair then looked at Dearka and began to make out.

"AW! NOT RIGHT! DO YOU TWO HAVE TO… C'MON! STOP! GUUUUUYYYYYYYYS!" Dearka was trying desperately to stop the love, you know how it goes.

To Be Continued…

Preparations are made for major events, but nobody can ever really say what can happen at that particular event. For Kira and Lacus, that event is only two months away. So all their current plans are beginning to revolve around the new arrival that will be home shortly. Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos: Preparations. Rise up and over come the turmoil, Gundam!

A.n.\ - okay. I know that this one took me a lot longer to get out than the other five chapters. I really had to clean up the material. It was getting to be a pain. I also went out and got advice from a teacher at school about how to improve my writing. So, as you can see, I am dedicated to giving a quality fanfic, each and every chapter.

Again, please R&R! Thanx!

-Athrun

Mir: hey! Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Murrue and Mu: yeah! Us too?

Athrun: well, you um… see… this was a pain to write. And I promise you shall each be featured. You needn't worry about that!

Three harassers: OH. Okay!

Yoda: write more you shall!

Excel: what the he…

Athrun: and what did I tell you?

Excel: um…

athrun pulls out Auron's sword. Excel lays on the ground in pieces. 

Excel: Ouchies.

Auron: GIVE ME THAT!

Athrun: sorry! returns sword 

Auron: for what it was worth, it was a wonderfully executed maneuver.

Athrun: learned it from you!

Auron: arigato (thank you).

Athrun: any time!

Jack: does anybody have a blank tape?

All: why?

Jack: I have to record The Simpsons ®

All: OY!

- athrun: okay! That's all the problems for now! See you next time!-

(--)


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer: I swear to you: I do not own this anime! NO! SERIOUSLY! LOOK AT MY RESUME! I so totally don't own Gundam SEED!

Warning: Death and Blood ahead. Don't read if you dislike hospitals.

This fic is rated T for language, Blood, Violence, and Other various reasons. They are unbeknownst to you, but knownst to me!

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED:

Post Chaos

Phase 07 – Preparations

"Oh, Kira, It's perfect," Lacus sighed as she looked out at the ocean from the deck of the beach house she and Kira were staying at. It had been almost a month since they had left the mainland, and they had been having a wonderful time. She was saying this just as she heard the click that signified a telephone being hung up. She then turned to look at her husband.

The look of happiness that had been there before the click, however, was gone when she saw Kira. "Lacus," the brunette coordinator said with a look that was halfway between nauseous and totally ill. And even before he could get a breath of the air outside, he was on the floor in a cold sweat.

Back on the mainland, Dearka was doing a wonderful job of keeping Kira and Lacus's home clean. Mu and Murrue even showed up every once in a while to help out and take candid pictures. The latter was much to the Blonde Coordinator's dismay.

That's why, one morning, as he was going about his business as normal, he was surprised by the fact that Kira and Lacus were in their bed when he entered the room.

He would have screamed, had it not been for the fact that Athrun was covering his mouth, and, with Cagalli's help, dragging him toward the living room, and away from the unconscious couple.

Upon getting the struggling "maid" back into said room and on to the couch, they sat down on either side of him, as to ensure his inability to escape.

The look on Dearka's face was priceless. Athrun removed his hand from his friend's mouth. "Why are they… When did they… How did they… Who…" Dearka was starting to yell, so Athrun had no option except to cover the blonde's mouth once more.

Sensing that he was searching for an explanation, Cagalli decided that it would behoove them to supply one to the confused Blonde.

Apparently Kira had suffered from a minor stroke while they were on vacation, so Lacus had phoned Waltfeld to come and collect them. When the two had arrived back, she had walked into the house and into the room, followed closely by Athrun and Mu, who were carrying Kira's unconscious form like a dead body. No sooner had they done this, than Dearka had knocked, so Mu had vacated via the back entrance.

"Okay, I'm going to let go now, so don't you dare scream," was all Athrun had to say to the now enlightened Coordinator. Dearka just looked back at them with the same poker face that he had used during the war to hide his emotions.

"So, I see," the blonde said with his usual smirk now back on his face, "looks like we still got work to do." N sooner had the words passed his lips, than the Hawk of Endymion burst through the door, the bloody form that was Sai Argyle slung over his shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Cagalli was staring to shout, which, while the situation allowed for it, was not entirely appropriate, considering what she had told Dearka only moments ago.

Sai was a mess. His normally golden blonde hair was caked to his head with blood, and, from the fact that his left leg was missing just below the knee told the group that he would need a prosthesis if he was ever going to consider walking again. His eyes were also caked shut with blood, which seemed to have come from his forehead, but it may have come from somewhere else.

Athrun poked his head into the room again long enough to inform the group that an ambulance was on its way.

Once the EMTs had arrived, they immediately loaded Sai into the back of their vehicle and drove off, sirens blaring.

"Come on!"

Mu was calling from his SUV, which he had pulled up to the porch. He had barely said these words when two coordinators and a natural were closing the doors and they were off.

"_Kira… Why did you let me die, Kira?" _The girl in front of Kira was most decidedly not Lacus, but a younger woman with red hair that used to be tied back, but now, it was flowing freely. She was also floating and naked. _"Flay, I…" _Kira was silenced when Flay put a finger to his mouth. _"Just listen, Kira," _Flay said with a solemn expression on her face. _"Kira, I won't be coming to see you any longer."_ Kira was puzzled. _"Why, Flay?"_

The red-head looked back at the brunette and smiled. _"There is one who is coming to me."_ Poor Kira. He was now totally lost. _"Who, Flay? Who is coming to you?"_ Flay's expression changed to one of sorrow. _"Somebody who doesn't have much time left."_ That said, she faded away, leaving Kira alone in the white void.

Kira awoke with a start. Simply the fact that it was nearly noon worried him. He was also confused as to how they had gotten home, but he figured that it could wait. He looked to his left, saw Lacus sleeping peacefully, and laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. That is, of course, until the phone rang.

Wanting it to stop, the brunette rolled over closer to Lacus. Meanwhile the answering machine picked up. It would be three hours before anybody would even hear the message that was left.

Down at the hospital, the situation was looking worse by the minute. Every time Mu would ask a doctor how Sai was doing, they would insist that they were busy and tell him to sit down.

"Look, guys," the blonde said after returning from his fiftieth attempt to the room that was now occupied by nearly the entire Clyne Faction, minus only the pink haired pop idol and the Freedom's pilot. "I really don't think that they're gonna tell us what's going on with him. I personally wanna tell the bas…" Dearka stood up and cut him off. "THAT'S TOTAL BULLSHIT! THEY CANNOT JUST EXPECT US TO SIT HERE WHILE THEY LET SAI DIE!" This rant ended when a pregnant Miriallia pulled the kicking and screaming Coordinator over to the door where he passed out. This was probably due to the tranquilizer that had just been administered courtesy a certain familiar Coordinator.

"Thanks, Yzak," a relieved Mir said. They were all relieved to see Yzak Juru again. He looked back at Mir, smiled, and said, "No problem . It was nothing."

"Look, Yzak," Athrun started to say, but the silver haired Coordinator looked back and smiled. "Listen," he said, "I know why you are all here. so, if you would follow me, I would be more than happy to show you where we have him." He then walked off to find Sai's chart.

"Follow me."

Without questioning it, they all got up and followed him. "I know you're probably wondering what's going on…" Yzak was explaining the situation as they went up the flights of stairs to the ICU.

"OH HELL YES!" It was suddenly apparent that Dearka, who, until now, had been slung over Mu's shoulder, was awake.

"Fine."

Yzak looked back over his shoulder to ensure that they had lost no one, before slowing down as he approached the top step. "Listen. Once you get past this door, you cannot make loud noises. You will all have to stay calm. Because of your status as veterans, you are all allowed to go and see him at will, but if he says to leave, you will have to follow those instructions. I must war you, though. It's not a pretty sight." Warnings and instructions aside, he swiped his card, and allowed the group into the ICU waiting room.

Kira woke from what had been a sound sleep. Flay had spoken to him again. This time, it was to get him to wake up. He looked around for Lacus, heard sounds coming from the living room, and got out of bed.

Upon his arrival, his eyes were met with a weeping Lacus. He sat on the couch next to his wife.

"Lacus, what's wrong?" He looked at the pink haired songstress with compassion and kindness in his eyes. And she looked back, her eyes red and puffy. She had obviously been crying for several hours. Her face, which was usually full of life and happiness, was now contorted in sorrow and anguish.

"It's about Sai.." she managed to say between sobs. Kira's expression had changed to one of genuine concern for his friend. "What about Sai."

"Kira, he's in the ICU. They… They don't think he's gonna make it." She then buried her head in his shoulder and began to cry again. Kira looked up, and in his heart, he knew what he had to do. "Lacus, let's go."

The couple then climbed into Athrun's black Mercedes and drove off in the direction of the hospital.

All preparations were halted.

Upon arrival, the receptionist told them to head directly to the ICU, where they were met by Yzak and a room full of their friends.

"Yzak…" Kira started to say, but he was cut off by Mu. "Kid," the Hawk said, "He only wants to see you and Lacus." Kira looked at the floor. He then followed Lacus and Yzak to the room where he knew he would more than likely witness another friend's death. They paused outside the door. "Lacus, you ready," Kira asked. She nodded, and they entered the room.

Sai was hooked up to every machine except for a ventilator and a dialysis machine. Kira also noticed the missing appendage. "Yeah, I know. It's gone." Kira looked up at his friend's face. The entire left side was a mass of gauze.

"Sai, you've gotta pull through this." Kira was ready to loose it. Sai knew this, and said, "Kira, listen to me." The brunette looked back, with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kira, the reason I wanted you and Lacus here was…" the blonde winced as pain shot through his body. "… was to ask you each a favor." The couple looked at each other, then back at Sai. "Sure," they said in unison.

The blonde looked back at them. "Thank you," he sighed. "Look, I know I don't have much time left, so I'm gonna make this quick. Kira, in my apartment, in the computer desk. Second drawer. That is for you and Cagalli. Lacus…" the blonde trailed off as he reassured himself that he was doing the right thing. "Would… Would you sing for me?" Lacus looked back at him and agreed. She then closed her eyes and started to sing.

"…And Kira," Sai whispered, "don't let them revive me." And he closed his eyes and slipped away. As she stood there singing, Lacus began to cry. She knew that those were his last requests. But she also knew that he was going to be with the woman he loved.

She stopped and flew from the room when the familiar "Beee…" sounded from the ECG. Immediately, the room was filled with doctors. Kira looked back at all of them. "He said not to save him. Just let him go." Kira then looked back at the corpse that was once Sai Argyle, and left the room.

And that was it. Sai Argyle was dead at 1:02 AM.

The funeral was short. They held the service in the hospital church, and buried him in space, among the wreckage that contained Flay's body.

After several days, the guys began to build the room that would be the nursery. Mir, Murrue, and Cagalli all kept Lacus busy with various questions, shopping trips, and other "baby friendly" outings.

It didn't take long. The room was finished and Lacus had chosen a neutral white, over which the boys had done a pastel color wash.

With only one month to go, things were beginning to get hectic. Lacus was now practically a blimp, so she had decided not to go anywhere if she could avoid it. It was Kira who was running all the errands, but Cagalli still didn't trust him to cook or shop for food, so that task fell to her. Dearka had agreed to help with yard work and other odds-and-ends, and even Mu was doing all he could.

Murrue was busy helping Mir, who was now five months pregnant. Sai had died Late in March, and it was getting to be the middle of April.

Lacus loved all of the attention she was getting, but she secretly longed to be free. She just wanted to go to the beach and relax. She put her head back on the pillows that Mu had put on the couch for her. There was only one thing that was troubling her. _There was only one baby, right?_ She thought about this a while longer. Then the door opened.

She could hear Kira, but couldn't see him until he put down all of the bags that his sister had almost unmercifully placed into his arms. He then hung up his coat and went to the couch to say that he was home. That accomplished, he walked into the bedroom that he would share with his wife in a month, and fell asleep.

Assured that he was home, Lacus drifted off into a contented sleep. In her dream, she saw both herself and Kira, along with their children. They were all peacefully relaxing in the meadow, without any worries at all.

To Be Continued…

With the work completed, things fall into place. Losses are a natural part of life. Like a puzzle, though, some things still remain a mystery. With only one week remaining until the baby arrives, Kira is working his butt off. How will the infant affect life around the house? Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos – Arrivals. Rise up and return in a Blaze of glory, Gundam!

A.n./- Okay. I realize that this one took me really long to get out. I pre-wrote it, so it took a little longer. As you read this, I am working on stuff for my info tech classes. Web Development if a major P.I.T.A.!

And I will do a special edition release that will be distributed via email or this site. But primarily through email. I even have the stuff that didn't make it into the original!

Also, the song that Lacus sang in Sai's hospital room is "The Dream Within". It is from the soundtrack for Final Fantasy The Spirits Within. If you have a copy, watch after the "bird watching" scene and you will hear it. It plays under the credits. As the first song. It really is beautiful.

And now…

As always…

CAST RANTS!

Mir: I really don't like this.

Athrun: Why?

Mir: SHOVE IT, BOY BLUE!

athrun: 00

Athrun: Geeze…

Yoda: Kill me now you must.

Mir: ALLOW ME!

Yoda is engulfed in flames as Mir fires the Impulse Cannon on the Buster. There is a small Yoda shaped patch of wall where the diminutive Jedi Master once stood. 

athrun: Nice shot!

Dearka: Now you know why I began wearing Kevlar.

ALL: oO'

That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed these! See you next Phase! And as always, R&R!


	8. Arrivals

Disclaimer: So totally not mine!

Warning: Minor language ahead. Turn back if you disapprove.

Mobile Suit

Gundam SEED: Post Chaos

Phase 08: Arrivals

Kira was exhausted. Even though the nursery was finished, there was still work to do. He was nearly out of his mind. He would hardly sit down when he would think of something else he could do for his child to come home.

Lacus was having difficulty staying put as well. She was starting to sleep more than she used to, so, when she was conscious, she would literally play "shadow", following Kira every where. That is, of course until Cagalli told her to sit down and let Kira be.

A normal day would go something like this: Kira and athrun would go out and do the shopping. They would get home, and Athrun would start working around the house, while lacus became Kira's shadow. Cagalli would be desperately trying to get the expectant Coordinator to stay put, and Mu and Dearka would just look out from the kitchen occasionally, see all of the chaos, and chuckle to themselves.

It was on one of these days that Dearka decided that he was going to trade jobs with the blue haired coordinator. But Athrun didn't mind. He actually liked cooking. So he just took it as an invitation, and trotted off to help Mu.

"So… he's… handy," Athrun said to the Blonde natural in the kitchen beside him. "Yeah. He is. So… um… when are you and Cagalli gonna…" he never finished his sentence. The hawk had been stopped by the infamous "I'm-gonna-kill-you-right-here-and-now" glare that he had seen many times during the war. "Okay. I won't go down that road again." That problem averted, the two vets returned to the task at hand: dinner.

Dearka was vacuuming the living room. He was going along fine until… "Hey!" The Blonde Coordinator looked away from what he was doing, only to realize what exactly it was that he was being chastised over. And he saw it immediately. Or, to be politically, and grammatically, correct, who he was offending. A very exhausted looking Lacus Clyne was giving him a death glare.

"What'd I do?" the blonde was just slightly confused. "Oh," Lacus growled, "I believe that you _know_ what you did." This comment at first puzzled the Buster's pilot, but then he noticed the blanket, and the light went on in his brain. He had interrupted her nap.

"Oh," he apologized, while backing out of the room, "sorry about that." The "maid" bowed and fled the scene, vacuum in tow. This of course was followed by laughter coming from both the hall way and the kitchen.

Aside from that incident, the rest of the day went on pretty smoothly, save for the occasional pouting from Lacus. This was mainly over what she was not allowed to do, so it was ignored, for the most part. Basically, everybody was having a wonderful time. They would see to it that Dearka never lived down the taunting that he had received, but that would be later.

The next two days went by almost unceremoniously. It was Wednesday at dinner when more complications arose.

"You lying bastard!"

Athrun and Cagalli had started again. Since it happened every few weeks, the household had taken this as an indicator of what they could say around Cagalli. For, since these outbursts generally happened once a month, they took it to mean that Cagalli was on her period, and made special note of it. And a very accurate indicator it was.

After that night, the rest of the week passed without any problems what so ever. Finally, on Sunday, the day that new life was supposed to enter the world, the did all of their preparations for the long night that would be awaiting them. They had a strange feeling that it would be that way no matter what Lacus had to say about it.

However, life, as always was making other plans. About three more days worth.

Monday was hell Lacus was in pain, but, as they could not give her any medication, the pink princess had to suffer through it. "You had better be worth all of the pain and suffering that you just had to put me through," she grumbled to the "mountain" that was her abdomen. Originally, when Kira had first seen and heard her doing this, he thought that it was slightly weird. That is, of course, until lacus convinced him to try it for himself.

He had found it to be very relaxing.

Mir was jealous, and rightfully so. She still had a few months to go, and she was exhausted so she was thrilled when Kira and Lacus told her that she could move in at their house until her own pregnancy was over. That same day, Dearka and Mir had been invited to a party, but turned it down in favor of "staying home".

Tuesday was nice. Unknown to Kira and Lacus, Cagalli and Murrue had decided to give the mother of the so-obviously-late-one a baby shower. This was really to serve as a distraction, but it was a wonderful excuse to have a party. Murrue excuse the guys, since this was going to be a "gal's only" event. Luckily, Mu had been tipped off, so he had made plans.

Mu was the proud owner and manager of a laser tag arena. In fact, the entire building was an abandoned military complex, so Level 56, as it was called, had every thing. Literally. The blonde went into his office, and called for an immediate lock in, and added that games for the rest of the day were on the house, which brought forth cheers from those people who usually just showed up to screw around in the arcade.

The group decided that going on separate teams just might open old wounds, so they all went on one team. Dearka, brilliant strategist that he was, had decided to tag team with his wingman from the second battle of Jachin Due, leaving Kira and Athrun to be the leaders of the second wave for the Red Team. Mu explained the rules, and the game began.

It wasn't long before the first "kill" had been made. This was followed closely by Dearka screaming something about Pharaoh Atemu's wrath, and hitting four other players. It was like that the entire day. Every time Dearka would make a "kill" he would scream out "Fear the wrath of Pharaoh Atemu!", and run off to fight again.

At the end of the game, Dearka had the second highest amount of tags. This was only because Athrun and Kira, who had used the Freedom and Justice with the METEOR units during the war had a little more practice aiming. And Mu, who had decided to play "sniper" the entire day, was in third.

They had just gotten home and into bed when…

"Kira…" The brunette was in the white void that he always found himself in whenever Flay wanted to talk to him. This had been the first time since Sai's death that he had been here, but he still felt used to the emptiness. "Flay… I…" She was most definitely back, and as nude as ever. This time, though, Sai was with her. The blonde looked at his friend. "Kira," he said, " there was nothing that you could have done." Kira looked back at them, tears in his eyes, "But I let you both die! I wasn't strong enough. I failed both of you!" Flay looked at Sai, and went over to Kira and kissed him. "Kira, don't worry about it. We're happy here. We're with our families now." The red head then went back to Sai.

The Blonde Natural looked over at his coordinator pal. "Besides, Kira. Your wife needs you now." He then looked at his red haired lover, who looked back and said, "Kira, honey, its time." This last statement confused Kira, as Flay had sounded exactly like Lacus.

Kira awoke with a start. Lacus was shaking him. "Kira! Its time!" The brunette pondered this for a moment and then jumped out of bed so fast that he wound up hitting his head on the door. This woke Athrun and Cagalli, who, upon investigating, gave Kira an eyeful.

The two Coordinators helped Lacus into Mu's SUV, which Cagalli had mystically acquired the keys for, and drove off to the hospital.

Upon their arrival, the nurse, whom Yzak had been kind enough to have waiting by the door, led the group up to the maternity ward and relieved Athrun and an extremely nervous Kira of one very pregnant Coordinator. "Don't worry," she said in a reassuring voice, "She'll be just fine."

This was said to calm Kira down, but nothing could reassure the worried Coordinator. Save for the sight of Yzak rushing past the door to help with the delivery. Then, all that they could do, was wait.

And wait they did. They had arrived around 10:30 PM, and it was now getting to be midnight. Murrue had arrived, bring Dearka, Mir, and Mu with her. She was up and about bringing coffee to everybody except for Mir, who they had decided needed the sleep. Dearka and Athrun were busy keeping Kira from going insane.

When Yzak came in and asked Mir, who was now fully conscious, to assist him, they all knew the reason why. She had been secretly working as a nurse for the Orb military, all while posing as a photojournalist. This meant that she had the experience needed to help out.

The next time they saw the silver haired Coordinator, his lab coat was off, and he had bruises all up and down his left arm, where the sleeve of his shirt had been ripped off, his tie was partially undone, and he was sporting what would later be a very black eye. They would later learn that this was from Lacus pushing him into a bunch of monitors that she was hooked up to when he had instructed her to "push". So, apparently, Lacus had succeeded in beating the shit out of him. The exception was from the fact that Mir had given him the black eye. He saw Kira and asked him to wait just a little longer, and returned to the delivery room.

It was now almost 2 AM.

Finally, at 3:30 AM, after five hours of waiting, Mir came out and collected a very nervous Kira.

Upon his entry to the room, Kira saw the same nurse that had ushered them in when the y had arrived holding a clip board. In the bed, was an exhausted, and sleeping Lacus, holding what, to them anyways, was the greatest thing that he had ever seen. She was holding their children.

Apparently, one of the twins had been hiding behind the other, and therefore, didn't show up on any of the ultrasounds. _Twins_ Kira thought. There was only supposed to be one child, but they decided then and there to just say that nature is unpredictable, and leave it at that. They were also fraternal. The boy was the spitting image of Kira, and the other had Lacus's hair color with his eye color.

To Be Continued…

When hatred brings fighting, it is the children who suffer. When the TRF resurfaces, Kira is once again forced to take up arms. But this time, the enemy has an advantage. How will Kira handle this new development? And who is the pilot of the new Mobile Suit? Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Post Chaos: Presently Occupied. Blaze a trail across the sky, Gundam!

A.n./ - Okay… just a minor note: up till now, all of the chapters have been a flashback. The remainder of the chapters will take place in the present. Now, just to give you an idea of the ages, Kira and Lacus are around 36, which would make their children around 15-16 years old. This was about how old he was when he first met Lacus, so… the rest should be interesting.

Shin: Hey! This means that I might actually get some screen time next chapter!

athrun: Not always. But I might consider it.

Jessica: Jon, come on… what are the kid's names?

athrun: um… uh… what are you… how did you… hello… er… uh… I love you?

Jessica: Right. I thought so.

athrun: But thanks for the reminder! Kira's children are named Lise and Sai. Yeah, couldn't resist.

Dearka: Yeah. Plus, I'm naming my kid after a Coordinator.

athrun: Who's the author here?

All: You are…

athrun: That's right. Now relax, chill out, or… whatever it is you guys do with down time.

All: Okay.

athrun: And as for you.. turns to Jessica … How did you get in here?

Jessica: Easy. You left the door open.

athrun: Oh. Oops. --'

A/n. (2) – Okay. So now you met my girlfriend. She really is my inspiration, so I won't screw this relationship up. And you will find out what Dearka named his child in the next phase.

See ya then!

- athrun


	9. Presently Occupied

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, or any characters or items associated with it. I only possess the merchandise. So don't sue me.

Warning: End of story ahead!

A.n./ - Yup. This is where I totally start off on my rampage!

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED

Post Chaos

Phase 09: Presently Occupied

"Commander!" Kira awoke when he heard a voice call out his rank. Kira looked across the tarmac from where he was laying to see his best friend running towards him. He stood up, wobbly at first, but once he had regained his balance, he was able to stand up straight to greet him. Athrun hadn't changed much over the years, but Kira was starting to look like a man who had made a career out of the military. His brown hair had a few gray streaks in it, so he looked like a man in his early forties as opposed to late thirties. And following Athrun was…

"Daddy! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Lise, Kira's daughter. She was about 5'3", with brown hair and pale blue eyes. At sixteen, she was already quite attractive. She had, however, one habit that Kira wished that she didn't. She liked to wear the ORB military shirt that she had been presented with as more of a jacket than a shirt, and she seemed to enjoy dressing exactly like Cagalli. Sometimes, more than Kira though was appropriate.

Ever since she had turned sixteen, there had been a steady stream of young men at their door, each asking if they could date her, and, each in their turn, being let down by a kind, yet stern, "No." All, that is, except for one. That one, even Kira liked to have around. He was kind, courteous, and always knew how to respond. The only person, it seemed, who disliked his presence, was Cye.

Ever since the time that he had found out about ORB's lies during the war, Cye had refused to trust anyone having anything to do with the government. Except for his family. Because, after all, if you can't trust your family, who can you trust? Of course, Kira and Lacus just figured that this was normal, and said nothing of it.

But the boy still came around, none the less. And today would be no different. When Kira and Lise got home, (Athrun was living with Cagalli in their own house, which just happened to be the barn on Kira's property.) the boy was already there, helping Lacus with some yard work. When Kira approached, the boy stood up, snapped to attention, and saluted. Of course, Kira would salute back, as he always did, and Lise would hug him, and then they would go in the house, leaving the boy to finish his work.

It was easy for Lacus and Cagalli to see what Lise saw in him. He was about her age, with piercing brown eyes and jet black hair. He was also around her height, which was nice, and he had a great deal of respect for Lise and her family. But even good things can have a dark side. And this boy was no different.

Once he had finished with the yard work, he came inside the house, where he collected his duffel bag and promptly headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Listen, dad," Cye began to protest the moment he heard the water start. Kira just shot him a look that said "shut-up-and-drop-it", and led him into the kitchen where he began to inform his son as to why they were letting him go out with Lise. Convenience would dictate that this would end just in time for the youth to walk in.

"Um… Mr. Yamato?" Kira looked over to see him standing in the doorway. "What is it, Shin?" Shin looked back at him and said, "I've finished with the work. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Kira looked back, shook his head, and replied, "No, Shin. There's nothing left. You've literally done every thing." He then turned away, but then whipped back around and added, "You know that you don't have to do these things for us." Shin looked back and answered, "I know I don't have to, but I want to." That said, he headed out the door.

But he would be back. He always came back. That was the once thing Kira was assured of. A moment later, Lise walked into the room, dressed in her usual tomboy attire. "I'm going out for a bit, dad," she said as she headed for the door. She said this knowing that all Kira would say was… "All right, just be home at a reasonable hour or call to tell us when you're going to be staying." She mouthed the words as they were said, so, to Shin, it looked as though she were saying them. And Kira knew that if she wasn't at home she was asleep on Shin's couch… hopefully.

Even though he would act calm and collected, the sheer fact that his daughter was old enough to date scared the hell out of him. And as always, he would worry until she either got home or called to say where she was staying. Especially that night.

Kira fell asleep in the armchair that had become his bed as of late. Initially, Lacus wondered how he could stand it, but then Murrue told her about how Kira had once used the cockpit of the Strike as his bedroom and living quarters for a number of weeks during the war. So now, she didn't mind, but she still thought that it seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable. Kira's sleep, however, had become unsettled as of late…

In his dreams, a cloaked Mobile Suit was always showing up and destroying everything. He would wake up, however, just moments before he saw the pilot's face. This time, the dream would be different. It would be worse.

dream start

"Kira!" Athrun's shout over the MS link intercom was loud enough to get Kira to snap out of his Seed Mode just as five more M1's exploded in balls of fire and were no more. "Show yourself," Kira shouted into the open channel. It was all he could say before the Freedom was hit in the arm. The shot effectively vaporized the gun, but somehow left the arm intact.

Before he could grab the beam saber, the Freedom's hand was stopped by that of it's cloaked attacker. Whoever they were opened the hatch of the MS. They were wearing a uniform that Kira knew all too well. The uniform of a ZAFT pilot. In order to show that he meant no harm, Kira stepped out onto the Freedom's hatch as it opened, and gave the hand signal that meant, "I'll meet you on the ground." The other complied.

Once on the ground, Kira once again stepped out on the hatch. This time, he watched as the pilot got out of the now uncloaked MS. The other Mobile Suit looked a lot like the Strike, except it had an upper torso that matched that of the Freedom. Once out, the pilot looked back at Kira, and Kira saw that the flight suit had undergone a few changes. The face plate, which was once transparent, was now mirrored, so he couldn't see his adversary's face. The second was that it now had a place to carry extra ammunition for the standard pistol that every pilot was issued.

Kira removed his helmet as a sign of good will, and the pilot removed, as Kira suddenly became aware, her helmet, and drew her gun. The face staring back at him was the last one that he had expected.

"Lise, what are you doing?" Kira was shocked to see his own daughter standing on a Mobile Suit, pointing a gun at him. He was even more shocked when Shin joined her on the hatch. "What are you two doing?" Shin just stared back at him with a cold stare that said "I should have done this long a go, and you just couldn't see it coming."

"Oh, father, shut up!" Kira was shocked at what his own daughter had become. Images of her growing up flashed before his eyes when he heard the gunshot echo. He was falling. Falling from the hatch of his Mobile Suit towards the ground, wondering when the change had occurred.

end dream

Kira awoke in a cold sweat. This was not the first time that he had had the dream, but it was definitely the creepiest rendition of it that he had experienced to date. He got up out of his chair and decided to go for a walk. There was only one place he could go when he felt like this, and he was going to get there, one way or another.

When the door slammed shut, Nobody even woke up to hear it.

Kira hurried to the hanger to sit in the one place that could afford him solitude from nightmares: the Freedom's cockpit. Elsewhere, Shin and Lise were saying their vows. Lacus was sleeping peacefully, and Cagalli and Athrun were, well, busy. Dearka and Mir were attempting, for the 8th time this week, to watch all of the Lord of the Rings films without falling asleep, and things were peaceful.

Title Card: Thanks to all of the friends and family who supported me in this effort. – Jon

Epilogue: A timeless tale

Kira awoke to the sounds of children laughing. He looked over at the clock to see that it was almost noon. His once brown hair was now mixed with gray. He got up and looked out of the window. He could see his grandchildren playing with their cousins in the yard. IT was truly peaceful.

Lacus was busy in the kitchen, and Cagalli and Athrun were working at their repair shop, while Murrue had gotten her license to practice medicine, and was working at the hospital with Dearka. Mu was still the manager of Level 56, and all was calm.

But things are not always as they seem…

Fin

A/n - well, needless to say, this has been nothing short of an adventure. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, and all of my friends and family who have supported me in this endeavor. This has been my longest work yet, and I know that it will stay as my personal tribute to the creators of Gundam SEED.

Now, to thank all of my pre-readers (as well as those who influenced my decisions)

My brother, who despite the fact that he never actually read the entire chapter, decided to push me to get it done and published. Thanks.

My closest friends – thanks to all of you. You have helped me in the development of the fic, as well as the closure of the story. I could not have decided to end it at 9 chapters without you.

The entire staff at SQUARE ENIX – Thanks to Advent Children and the brief clips of Dirge of Cerberus, I have already started writing my next story.

That's it, I believe, except for…

My girlfriend. She told me that I should take some time off to think about where I really wanted things to go, so! Thanks!

Yeah. That's it! So Later all!

- athrun


End file.
